The Fascinating World of KaiTar
by The Token
Summary: Prequel/Sequel to: The Enchantment in Family and The Bewitchment of Babies. Here lie a collection of drabbles/short stories/one-shots surrounding the past, present and future precious moments of the Kaiba-Ishtar family. (Language & Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

Edition #1: _The_ _Adventures_ _of_ _Isis_ _Ishtar_ _in_...

Which Pair?

* * *

><p>Tapping her foot restlessly, Isis' eyes darted around the room in growing frustration. Rolling her eyes she hobbled up on her feet and attempted not to fall over. For six months she had watched this bump grow till it looked as if it would capsize her. Today was one of those days she hated. The day where she felt particularly swollen and wasn't sure whether it was hormones or if her stomach had its own gravitational-pull.<p>

"Come now Isis," she scolded herself as she waddled to the closet. "Head up; you mustn't be so uptight. Motherhood in the making is a beauty many take for granted." The pep talk did help in some ways but Isis still felt fat.

She bypassed her usual clothes in the slightly familiar closet and found the maternity clothes Kaiba had purchased for her. She was still getting used to living in the mansion as well as Kaiba doing things for her. It was strange at times but appreciated at the end of it all. Smiling she picked a particular dress out and worked her body into it. Once on she felt better about her covered mound and went to sliding into her flats. After freshening up in the bathroom she grabbed her bag and headed out of the bedroom. Just as she secured the bedroom door she turned around to find the father of her budding baby.

"You're ready to go?" Kaiba had a set of keys in hand and seemed overly cautious. He had been since she had gotten so big. Big...

She lifted her chin regally, "I'm not fat."

"What?" Kaiba was genuinely taken aback by the almost hissed words.

"Nothing." She really was starting to crack up now. She blamed the hormones. "Let's go."

The CEO went to assist her steps when he looked down past the bump and couldn't help but smile, "Isis..."

"Yes Seto?" He cleared his throat and motioned down.

"Again?" Once more she was at a loss.

"Yes." Kaiba kept his full blown smile from Isis' view as he trailed behind her and her right red flat and left green flat. He had a feeling today wasn't the day to laugh at her mismatched shoes. At least, not laugh to her face anyway.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Here is the first installment for my short story/drabble/ficlet series centered on Kaiba, Isis and the Twins as well as many others who were mentioned in _The Enchantment of Family_ and _The Bewitchment of Babies_. If you haven't read either of them, I advise you do so since things mentioned in most of these installments have to do with what happened there.

If you have anything you would like to see or know about that hasn't been shown, or has but you want a more in-depth view on it, LET ME KNOW! This isn't a request fic but I will take your ideas into consideration.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

Princess Kirei: The Royal Crier _in_...

UMM!

* * *

><p>"<em>UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM<em>!"

Kaiba flinched at the loud almost screech and caught the sound of Isis' mug almost slipping from her hands in a whooshing motion. Jahlil rolled his eyes and made an audibly annoyed sound as he shoveled more cereal into his mouth. For a moment no one at the table moved and Kaiba was sure Isis was holding her breath. That was until the Kaiba mansion walls rattled once more; a few pictures in the halls groaning as they twisted to the sides by the hollering.

_"UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!"_ This time the call came more drawn out and stressed.

Isis rose from the table and gave a deep sigh as she headed upstairs to the girl in distress. Pushing back the gaily painted room any princess would dream of having, she stood with her arms crossed in quiet patience. "Kirei...what is the meaning of all this un-lady like yelling?"

The thirteen year old swiveled around from the stool of her vanity appearing with a scowl that matched her father's. The deep blue eyes were narrowed and the copper colored skin was flushed from her obvious anger. "_UMM_! LOOK!" In a show of dramatics both hands flew up to point to her almost waist length inky black hair in all its unruly thick glory. "MY—" Isis pinched eyes had her correcting her tone and volume, "My hair is ugly _Umm_."

"In what ways?" Isis' tone softened as she moved deeper into the room. Though Isis couldn't personally relate to these teenage problems since she never really stretched her teenage years to their full immature use, she could sympathize for a girl who felt ugly. Standing behind her daughter, she retrieved Kirei's treasured brush and began smoothing out the long locks that naturally waved. "All I see is _Taweel_ _jameel_ _shaAr_."

Kirei's shoulders naturally relaxed under her mother's lovingly spoken Arabic; the girl was always responsive to a genuine stroke to her ego, much like another Isis knew and loved. Letting out a long sigh she looked hopefully into the mirror, catching her mother's eyes. "Will you braid my hair Umm...like before?" At the gentle nod Kirei smiled and watched as her mother hummed quietly, taking the strong strands in hand and weaving them into two French braids.

"Now Kirei, I will not have you shaking this house off the very foundations with all of this shouting." Isis secured the first braid and began on the second. She could clearly see the little fireball was much more subdued. Catching those familiar eyes in the mirror she tilted her head raising a brow, "Do you understand?"

"_Na'am_ _Umm_."

Isis returned the small smile offered by her daughter. Finishing and securing the second braid she tugged them playfully receiving a scrunched up harmless scowl from Kirei. "Now, come down and have breakfast with _Abi_ and _Akhi_."

"_Na'am_ _Umm_." Getting up from her stool, Kirei awkwardly faced Isis and gave her a quick but meaningful hug. "_Shukran_ _gazeelan_ _Umm_."

Isis embraced the girl and moment as long as it was allowed before Kirei let go and scampered off downstairs. Left standing in the bedroom, Isis mentally stored the moment away in her memory banks. Despite the disruptive nature to the child's call, Isis gladly answered it and would for as long as she could—especially if they ended in hugs.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

These little episodes are fun to write. Here we have a glimpse of Princess Kirei. I'll soon show more in regards to her as well as Jahlil. ALSO! I should have put this in the first story but I WILL be jumping around. I won't be sticking to any timeline. Whatever time-period I feel like writing I'll scribble it out and post it.

Arabic Words:

Umm – Mother

Taweel – Long

Jameel – Beautiful

ShaAr – Hair

Na'am – Yes

Abi – Father

Akhi – Brother

Shukran gazeelan – Thank you very much

**Review Responses:**

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: I was afraid I'd be crippled by writing such little snippets but I'm glad I'm off to a good start, in the eyes of 'Writing Goddess Melshums'! All hail the eye-patch! LOL.

Scooby82101: It was weird writing something so short but I like the new challenge of it. I think A LOT of people will anticipate Kirei's first boyfriend. I have that particular time in the works now.

Mangaanime: I definitely plan to jump around. I think it's more interesting that way. I'm sure a lot of people want to hear about the teenage twins.

Never Disappoint: I hope I still have enough surprises for you.

Zoelle: So glad you liked it! You have the most pleasant reviews and I always look forward to your input. Thanks for reviewing!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

Kickin' It with Khal _in_...

Princess Kirei's First Prince

* * *

><p>Kirei toddled into the room, dressed in a pink sparkly princess dress— wings included—waved her wand around as it lit up and sparkled. Her rich black hair was done in a mess of spiral curls, creating the perfect rest for her authentic appearing, though fake crown. She was a princess and no one could tell her different. Her father had assured her that very day that he himself was indeed a king, automatically making her and her brother descendants of royalty. She spotted her twin, sitting quietly coloring in the lines of his large Duel Monster's coloring book their <em>Khal<em> had gotten them. _Khal_... Turning her eyes upon the man in question, Yami was sitting next to Jahlil assisting in coloring in the darker side to the Change of Heart card. She felt her heart flutter like when _Abi_ would spin her around but this was slightly different.

"_Khal_!" Immediately his eyes snapped up and instantly softened, a large smile coming across his face. "Aren't I...ga-_gameel_?"

Yami's smile broadened and he nodded. "_Na'am_ _Ameera_ Kirei. You've been practicing your Arabic?"

"Yes—I mean, _na'am_!" Kirei knew how much _Khal_ loved Arabic. She had made sure to pay extra attention to _Umm_ when they practiced. She twirled around and waved her wand. "Abi made my wand. Look!" Pressing a button on it, a hologram of a fairy floated out of the glowing rainbow jewel at the top. It flew around the room, leaving sparkling dust behind before giggling and disappearing into the jewel once more. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Kirei's heart lifted and her smile reached ear to ear when he spread his arms wide. "Come gift _Khal_ with hugs." Jahlil's own face lit up at the notion and he rose to receive his _Khal_. However, before he could even brush the man's arm, Kirei shoved him hard to the rug and nearly tackled Yami. The uncle had the chance to catch himself with one hand while the other wrapped around the giggling princess. He casted a look to Jahlil who now appeared annoyed but was back to coloring quietly. Obviously the man hadn't seen the devious deed.

"You can be my _Ameer_ _Khal_!" Kirei chirped as she wrapped her arm around Yami's neck. She waved her wand around, "So I say it, so it shall be done!"

Yami gave a rich laugh and pressed his forehead to hers, "If you wish for _Khal_ to be your prince, I will be just that." He placed a kiss to her forehead and chuckled as she pointed to her cheek...then the other...then her chin...then her lips. Yami gave all the places quick kisses leaving the little girl beaming. "Jahlil, would you like some of _Khal's_ affection?"

Jahlil gave a long sigh and shook his head, not even turning from his current shading, "I wouldn't want Princess Kirei's germs or trip to the dungeon." Yami gave the little boy a confused look but returned his attention back to Kirei when she began about their royal marriage.

Isis chuckled from the hallway where she had returned minutes ago to watch her Kirei nurture her crush on an oblivious Yami. Crossing her arms she shook her head smiling warmly, "Truly our Kirei is quite the ambitious child? If only Atem could see past his adoration for her to what her true intentions are."

"Every day I receive another reason to hate Yami." Kaiba narrowed his eyes as Kirei gave away his—_her_ kisses all over Yami's face, leaving the man laughing all the while. "Stupid...man..."

"A father's jealously never wavers, only grows for his children." Isis couldn't help but smile even more when he turned the murderous glare on her.

"I am NOT jealous of Yami." However his eyes shot right back to the sound of laughing Kirei who was being attacked by the Tickle Monster. "He doesn't even know where to tickle her..."

Isis once more laughed and ignored the glare. Spying Jahlil, the little boy sensed his mother and caught her eyes. Pointing to Kirei he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Her five-year-olds were too smart for their own good.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

I am just IN LOVE with writing these! Now I see why people love drabbles. They are just a pocket of fun. I have now shown a glimpse into Kirei's first love. She's a hoot to write. But don't think I've forgotten about Jahlil! I have things for him in the works as well as Kaiba, Mokuba and Malik and of course Marik and Bakura! If I'm really feeling it, I just might post one of the others soon. Sooner than you think...(Mysterious)

Arabic Words:

Khal – Uncle

Abi – Father

Gameel – Pretty

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

Ameera – Princess

Ameer – Prince

**Review Responses:**

Scooby82101: Siblings never are impressed with diva siblings. I can attest to that! LOL. But there will be more heart-warming moments in the future.

Mangaanime: Your review kind of sparked this story. So I ran with the idea of Yami interacting with older Kaiba Twins. And Jahlil will do A LOT of eye rolling in the future.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: HAHAHAHA! Kirei does have a head of THICK WAVY almost UNMANAGEABLE hair. The older she gets, the more it'll show. Jahlil as well. You know Kirei is Kaiba. It's just a known fact. A fireball indeed! Yeah, I am still ghosting it up right now. I've been haunting my library at school. It's been paying off! So, I might be ghostie a bit longer if it means higher grades. LOL. EYEPATCH POWUH FTW! Hahaha.

SetoIsis4Eva: Glad you've been enjoying them. They've been such a joy to write.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

Edition #1: _The Life and Times of Seto Kaiba in_...

Bent Out of Shape

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kaiba's voice was quivering with rage and it took all he had not to just throttle his children into next week.<p>

Jahlil visibly shrunk away while Kirei tried her best to flutter her long black eyelashes. "We whurr juhst pway-ing _Abi_..." Jahlil nodded, opting for silence as he often did.

"Just. Playing?" His words caused a whistle of arctic wind to blow through the room. Kirei automatically took Jahlil's hand as she often did in times of worry. Her brother securely held it and the two stared up at a very angry father. "WHO..." Kaiba shook his head to clear out some of the angry haze hurtling his voice towards hysterics. "Who...said you could play in here?"

"No one," they said in unison.

"You're not even allowed in here." They looked at one another before shaking their heads. "Where is your mother?"

"Bye bye," they once more told together.

Now the CEO knew he was done. Isis wasn't even there to assuage his temper. Taking a seat on the couch, he brought in a deep breath and cut his eyes to his kids. The little ones flinched away at the intense gaze and shrunk even more. "Pick them up." The two didn't move, "NOW!" The two jumped into action, scrabbling across the floor the best they could as they retrieved as many of the fallen pieces as possible. "Put them on my desk, where you found them." The two did just that and let a messy stack on the desk. Rising back to his feet Kaiba pointed towards the door, "GET. OUT. NOW." Quickly the twins ran for the door, still holding hands, and made their escape down the hall.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose not knowing what he would have done had he punished them now. The man wasn't against spanking nor time out but right now he couldn't think straight. He needed to calm down before he chose the consequences of this great and terrible action. After a few more breaths, he went over to his desk and began organizing what had once been scatted all over the floor. Picking up a particular piece of this great puzzle, he found the corner slightly bent. Flipping it over, he spotted his familiar friend: The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Before he knew it he let out a rumbling growl. Little footsteps could then be heard scurrying up the stairs.

The brunet didn't know how long he stared at his slightly bent Blue Eyes White Dragon card, but when a tentative knock came to the door, followed by Isis' entrance, he knew it had been a while. "Seto? Are you okay?"

"No. Kids will ruin your life."

Isis rolled her eyes and moved over to the man's side. She placed a placating hand on his shoulder and watched as he visibly relaxed. She then spotted the card and her eyes grew slightly, "Oh my..."

"Oh yes..." He hissed in a tight voice.

"Now I see..."

"See what?" He whipped his head around to get a full view of her.

"I was coming in to the gate when I found Jahlil with his backpack on full of carrots and Kirei carrying her princess doll. They told me they were going to run away because you hated them." Her smile softened then and she gazed out the window reflectively. "Kirei said she would run off and become a princess. So Jahlil was going to be her champion. Or should I say 'cham-ee-on.'"

Immediately Kaiba's heart softened and he shifted his eyes back on the card. Gently he bent the corner back into place and set it down atop of his now neat deck. "Such babies..."

"Yes Seto, they are; simply three." Hugging him from behind she mumbled into his back, "Your opinion of them is fact in their hearts you know. They're really sorry."

"I know," he grumbled feeling the rage finally recede. "But they still deserve a punishment."

"I couldn't agree more. They were not allowed in here." Her eyebrows rose in a very mother like way. "But first..."

Kaiba caught her eyes and rolled his in response. "Fine..." Turning fully around he held Isis in his arms, resting his head atop of hers. All of his fury was now long forgotten and he got his thoughts prepared to go into father mode. Glancing to the cracked door, he spotted two sets of large bright blue eyes before they scurried away. Gently pushing Isis away, he ignored her knowing smile and pursued his children.

He caught up to the babies in the living room where they were sitting on the couch. They both looked very upset as well as afraid. Frowning at the reaction he glided in and stood before them both, arms crossed. "Jahlil...Kirei...look at _Abi_." Two large sets of eyes gazed up at him. Kirei's bottom lip began to tremble while silent tears were already careening down Jahlil's face. "It's okay..._Abi_ is not mad at you." _Anymore_. He knelt down before them and spread his arms.

Immediately Kirei and Jahlil thrust themselves upon him. Kirei was babbling on about how sorry they were and how she was scared to runaway. Jahlil was keeping true to his tears, now full on bawling in his father's shoulder. Kaiba couldn't even find the words to punish them but rather just held him, allowing them to cry their fears. When he went to pull away, they held on tighter, nearly tearing his shirt from their small hands grasping the material.

"Dohn't whet goooo!" Jahlil and Kirei wailed at the same time.

"Fine," Kaiba mumbled as he stood up, the two in tow. He found Isis in the kitchen where she smiled warmly at the sight of her pitiful children sniffling and hiccupping. "They won't let go."

"I wouldn't either." Isis smiled at the blush that rose to his cheeks before he made his annoyed exit.

An hour later Kaiba finally heard the soft snores and peered down to find Jahlil drooling on his shoulder while Kirei mumbled quietly in her sleep. Grunting at the sight, Kaiba shut down his computer and put away the work he had been working on around the two. Leaning back in his office chair, his arms rose in hesitation, before they encircled his son and daughter in his arms. At first his arms were tense with the action of offering affection but soon the tendons loosened and he relaxed. His large hands ran soothing circles along their small backs. He rested his head atop of both of theirs and closed his eyes. The warmth the innocents radiated combined with the clean smell of 'baby' somehow lulled Kaiba into one of the sweetest naps he'd taken in a while.

A few minutes later, Isis looked in on her sleeping babies and smiled sweetly as she took a silent photo. Truly all that fussing had tired them out. Snapping another photo she left them to sleep.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Longer than I expected but hey! Still short in comparison to what I'm used to! I hope you all liked it. I thought it was really sweet and we'll see more from Papa Kaiba.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

**Review Responses:**

Scooby82101: Hahahaha! I can so imagine you shoving your poor brother. But Kirei will be abusing Jahlil more in the future. Jahlil will of course reveal his first crush but I haven't fully settled on who it will be. I'd love to hear a hint of who you think it is. A hint will do nicely; I love the mystery. Hee hee.

SetoIsis4Eva: Kaiba will be jealous plenty of times when it comes to his princess. As for the wedding, that is in the works! I know a lot people would love to read about it so I've been working on it.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: Thanks Melshums! I need to stop haunting people and come back to the land of the living. Hopefully the internet here will level out enough for me to get on IM.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

Iconoclastic Jahlil: Brooding _in_...

Rain, Rain, Go Away...Or Just Kirei

* * *

><p>"You don't know just how lame you are, do you?"<p>

Jahlil lazily looked away from out the window to his very bothersome twin standing in the doorway of his room. Rather than acknowledge her verbally, he continued to strum his guitar to a made up tune, gazing at her with one of his cerulean eyes. The other lye behind his grown out bang which really couldn't count as a bang these days; his hair had reached shoulder length much to his father's discontent. At this point he had no plans of getting it cut since it was such conformity to have straight cut hair—like his father. He scoffed at his _Abi's_ slavery to the machine. His eyes reverted back out his window and he took in the pouring rain and gray skies.

"Are you even listening to me Jahlil?"

"Rain..." A melancholy hum came from the plucked strings. "Covering this land...hazing my skies..." He then gave a small drone in tune with his song. "Ra's tears...for my blood..." He then sang 'my blood' in a crooning tone and cursed when his voice cracked. "Puberty...my one true enemy. Well, minus you." His eye was once more on his sister who had been laughing at his pubescent misfortune, but now stood in her princess 'not amused' pose; arms crossed, hips jutting at an angle with her eyes narrowed in poison. "Stop _ABI_."

Kirei created a disgusted noise from her throat at the notion, "I do not look like _Abi_."

"What did you want anyway?"

"Nothing; just here to offer my daily dose of torture. Now I'm off to grow as _Abi's_ favorite." Smiling devilishly at Jahlil, she called in her sweetest tone, "_Abi_! Where are you?" At his return call she skipped after the voice down the hall.

Jahlil rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior and continued strumming his guitar, reminiscing over how dark and tortured he was. His guitar picked up in pace and he played the first song he ever came up with. It happened to be miserable and utterly fitting for the day. After playing through the first round of bars he began again and sang as he went:

_Trapped in a mansion_

_No room for expansion_

_A father a slave to the apparatus_

_A mother trapped in status_

_A twin with evil plans_

_But at least her friends' have big cans_

Jahlil paused and chuckled to himself remembering Kirei's friends who had blossomed early. "Awesome." Strumming once more the teenage boy continued to stare out the window, taking in the rainy day. Eventually he drew a detailed set of 'boobs' in the condensation on the window. Taking in his handy work he chuckled to himself and nodded, "Sweet."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Now we see someone has inherited the Ishtar 'perverted trait'. Hee hee. Boobies. Anyway, we now have a view into what type of person Jahlil is. Oh the angst of the teenage years.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

**Review Responses:**

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: Hahahaha! 'Balling' like a true Kaiba. I went ahead and adjusted that...yeah. But that's a funny ass image of Jahlil. Naturally Kaiba would be pissed over his DM cards. He's still a bit crazy in that department. Hahaha.

SetoIsis4Eva: Glad you're enjoying these little snacks.

Scooby82101: You would say Mikage. I'll throw her in just because I can. Wait for it! But I'm glad the Twins are human. I've been working hard on keeping them human. But I'd be pissed if I was Kaiba too.

Lace Kyoko: So glad you're enjoying my drabbles! And who wouldn't have a crush on Yami? I know I would even more so than I do now. Hahaha. And Kaiba will always flip his shit over the BEWD. You'll see in future drabbles. Hehehe.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

_Twin_ _Trouble_ in...

Self Governing

* * *

><p>"Kirei...I swear..." Jahlil's voice dropped two octaves and shook across the room in a cold wind. "I will <em>destroy<em> you if you don't leave me alone."

"I wouldn't be in here if you hadn't of taken what is rightfully mine, Jahlil." Kirei made sure to spit the last name as if a bad taste was associated with his title. "Now, give it back or I'll hurt you so bad, we won't be identical anymore."

"Oh joy," Jahlil scoffed as he stood up from his chair, "because here I wanted to look like you my whole life. Oh wait! That's right. I don't; I'm the better looking twin."

Kirei braced her hand to her chest and gave quite the dramatic inhale of breath. "Excuse me?"

Knowing damn well he had hit a nerve, he pushed on. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the prettier one." Jahlil even went as far as to throw his hair over his shoulder in a show of absolute arrogance. "Get over it." His smirk was so frighteningly similar to another that any outsider watching this exchange, would have cowered at the pubescent display.

"How. Dare. YOU!" With that Kirei attacked. She tackled the teen to the floor and proceeded to pull his arms behind his back, securing them by digging her knee into the wrists. With her free hand she grabbed his long hair and pulled it painfully back. "What if I just cut if off Jahlil, _huh_?" Her voice was borderline hysteria but it wasn't until scissors appeared in her other hand, that the boy was worried his treasured hair was going to be a pile on the floor. Suddenly she paused and leaned forward giving a deep whiff. "You used my conditioner too!"

Looking over his shoulder Jahlil looked down the devil as he had done before. "Gives it great shine and texture. Wouldn't you say?" That challenging smirk returned, causing an almost war screech to roar from Kirei's throat. He used that moment of emotional weakness to overpower her and thus escape. He ran from his room and turned quickly down the hall.

"JJJAAAHHHLLLIIILLL!" Kirei hollered as she took off after him, scissors still in hand.

A full on chase was now happening. No matter where Jahlil ran or hid, Kirei always found him waving those cutters menacingly. He was sure she was going to cut him bald and even then hack at his scalp until she was satisfied. Just as he was going to face her head on, he heard a slight noise coming from the basement where the workout room was. If his parents were down there, they could save him from the murderous sibling. Changing gears, he shifted his feet and swung the door open thundering down the stairs with Kirei hot on his heels.

"Jahlil I swear I'll—"

"_Abi_, _Umm_ Ki—"

Both twins stopped where they were on the stairs and took in the sight of their intertwined parents. Kaiba was lying on the floor bare chest with his exercise pants sitting low on his hips. Isis was atop of him on all fours; her hands flat on either side of his head. During further horrifying inspection, the brunet's hands were resting quite intentionally on her bottom. The parents, pre-coatis, both shot a set of glares towards the kids. Kaiba looked as if he would kill them for interrupting his sexy time, while Isis was chastising them for what she had heard earlier. However, before either one of them could respond to the kids, the twins gave a shared sentiment in unison.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWW-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jahlil and Kirei took off running back up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Jahlil had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His eyes were closed so hard, the flesh along the corners were pinched to crow's feet. Kirei's eyes were wide open but unseeing as they were focused at the ceiling. Her hands were buried in her hair tugging occasionally.

"That was so DAMN NASTY!" Kirei hissed as she slammed the basement door for emphasis.

"NO. SHIT!" Jahlil sat against the door as if he could keep that image below earth.

"Okay...okay..."Kirei waved her hands around as she sat next to him."Let's settle this Jahlil. Just us; we don't need freaky parents for this."

"Deal." Jahlil nodded as he locked eyes with Kirei. "Mom would want me to apologize, so, Kirei, I'm very sorry for using your shampoo and conditioner without asking."

"She would also want me to accept this apology. So begrudgingly, I accept your apology." She nodded before adding, "Daddy would want you to return the products unless they're empty."

"Well, since I used all of it, he would make me pay for you a new set." Standing up he took her hand and helped her up, "There! Case solved." They shook on it before they went their seperate ways still scarred by what had happened.

Down in the basement Kaiba and Isis listened a little while longer until the silence showed them they were really gone. Climbing off the brunet, Isis handed him his shirt. "I've never been one for using sex as a weapon, however if to comes to teaching my children a lesson, I will gladly create a hoodwinked scenario."

Kaiba smirked as he slid his shirt back on. "It's not so much a weapon as it is a learning tool."

"It surely assisted in them learning to work their own silly squabbles out." Isis moved back over to her earlier position and continued her yoga.

Kaiba had every intention of finishing his workout since he knew he wouldn't be bothered by the troublesome duo for at least another hour or so. However being that close to Isis combined with her now bending over in her quite snug yoga, pants gave him other ideas. Coming up behind her he blatantly pressed his groin against her bottom. Isis yelped at the 'poke' and shot up, turning around to face him. Grabbing her wrists she pulled her into himself and attacked her mouth deliciously. He pinned her against the mirror and pulled her legs around his waist.

"Seto, do you not wish to finish your workout?" Isis said between kisses already feeling like they were wearing too many clothes.

"I have another activity we could participate in and this time it won't be hoodwinked related. Plus, we have a mirror."

Chuckling Isis suddenly found herself on the floor under the very dominating CEO. "I suppose we are 'freaky parents'?"

Yanking Isis' pants down Kaiba leered down at the almost naked lover, "You have no idea but you will in about five seconds."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Why not feign sex so your kids will leave you the hell alone so you can actually have real sex? Hahaha. I had an idea for this just as I was falling asleep last night. So glad I remembered it. I have just been on a writing streak...it feel gooood.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Umm – Mother

**Review** **Response**:

Scooby82101: Of course we're going to blame Abi and those pesky Uncles. Hahaha. They are the reigning perverts. Ooo! Reminds you of your relationship with your twin? I'm guessing you're the pervert? Hehehe.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: (Snap snap neck roll) Fiyuh is my middle name! Hahaha. Just kidding. (Bashful) Thaaaanks Melshums. But hip jutting action makes the world go 'round; naturally Kirei would get that inherited stance.

Mangaanime: Jahlil is a hoot. I love the angst period. Always makes me laugh. Honestly, I haven't decided what will happen in terms of succession for Kaiba Corp. I guess it'll decide on its own.

Zoelle: Thanks! I really enjoy writing their interactions. Reminds me of my brother and I a few times.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

Twin Trouble _in_…

Mean Girls

* * *

><p>"I can't wait till I get my own car!" Jahlil mumbled as he shoved his hands in his crisp perfectly pleated khakis, "Why must I be subjugated to being chauffeured at the tender age of fifteen?"<p>

"Poor little rich boy," Kirei scoffed as she puckered her lips in the mirror of her compact. "This is Japan. You have to be at least eighteen to get a driver's license."

The boy rolled his eyes at the know-it-all and kicked a rock from the sidewalk. "Well, _Abi_ was driving around Japan at fourteen so I'm a year late in Kaiba time."

"Kaiba time is the only time, hm?" She closed the compact with a firm snap and took a high-fashion pose of indifference. "Speaking of time, where is Roland? He should have been here fifteen minutes ago."

Jahlil looked around the still emptying schoolyard garden of the exclusive and illustrious preparatory school and frowned. "The one day I choose to be here on time is the day Roland decides to be late."

"This might be a good habit for you since I'm always waiting on you."

"Whatever." His eyes scanned around the courtyard still until they suddenly darkened, narrowing slightly at the view of a pack of girls, clad in their short plaid skirts. They changed gears and began waltzing towards them in all their budding glory. "_Hala_ _hala_…" The young Kaiba drawled as he took in the pretty girls making a beeline for his sister. "Here comes your favorite person."

Kirei had spotted the troop sometime ago and still was not acknowledging them. She had hoped her lack of interest would keep them from her. But as usual, they did not take heed. "_Ra'iA_."

"_SaH_!"

Turning to her brother, she offered a sizzling glare, "_'SaH'_? You know how much I hate her and vice versa."

"I don't care if she hates you, she's hot Kirei." Now making discreet eyes at the girl in question body, he drank in the curving frame.

"Whatever." By now the pack of three were now mere feet from Kirei. The girl acted as if she didn't see the obvious inquiring girls. Royalty never spoke to peasants first. The girls came and stood directly at her side where she casually shifted her upper body towards them. Cocking her head to one side, she silently demanded their words.

The head of this V formation smirked cattily. "Kirei, you're still here?"

"Such an obvious question, wouldn't you say?" Jem Devilin—the very bane of Kirei's High School existence. The girl was rumored to be a young cousin of Duke Devilin, moved to Domino to learn the family business. At times, the girl made Kirei regret even enrolling in the school.

Kirei and Jahlil were originally in a private school that only housed their gender. However, after a year of Kirei making enemies and Jahlil getting bi-curious from all his pent up sexual frustration, their mother's voice finally permeated their stubborn father's mind. Kaiba allowed them to start at Domino Preparatory Institution of Higher Education and Talents. Kirei made schoolmates fairly fast but an enemy just as swiftly. Kirei knew Jem was jealous of her. Jem had risen to the top of the social food chain thanks to devouring the competition under a tidal wave of designer clothes, signature Devilin black hair and jade eyes, and above all, being a bitch. Rather than bow to the girl, as Jem expected or even team up with her so they could rule the school thanks to their surnames, she had declined everything about the girl. Kirei found her clothes not in good taste, her physical appearance phony, and her bitchiness something that could never compare with her own diva like qualities. She was not competition in the young Kaiba's eyes, yet and still, Jem continued to challenge her. Today would be another testament to that.

Jem made a small breath of amusement, "I suppose so." Craning her neck past an indifferently posed Kirei, Jem eyed her carbon copy. "Hey Jahlil."

Jahlil, also feigning coldness, didn't even look at her as he gave a slightly raspy, "Hey."

The girls behind Jem released long sighs of worship and offered Jahlil googly eyes as if they were his biggest fans. "You look really good today Jahlil."

"_Shukran_." Turning his charming eyes to the girls, the lackeys couldn't withhold their almost cartoonish squeals.

"He's so cool..." The redhead whispered to the brunette beside her.

The brown headed girl nodded enthusiastically, "So cool..."

"So lame," Kirei mumbled earning a slight shove from her brother.

Raising a hand to silence the girls, Jem hushed their fan-girl behavior and once more focused on her task at hand. "I heard you're now a part of the ballet club."

"I am."

"I'm in the ballet club." Kirei didn't even grace such a statement with a response. Jem caught on to this and continued, "I tend to get the leads in the recitals." Once more, Kirei did not rise to the bait. She could tell Jem was losing her patience now. "I don't even know why you—"

"_Ra_ _wa_ _akbar_."

"Pardon?"

Kirei walked right past the cluster of girls to the arriving limo. Roland's chauffeur trainee, Charlie, barely had any time get out of the vehicle and get the door for Kirei with how fast she was walking. However, he made it just in time. Jem watched the display and grinded her teeth at such a disrespectful show against her. Jahlil stood there a moment longer to take in the flustered mean girl and his adoring fans before heading to the expensive car.

Jahlil intentionally slid in to where he bumped into his sister who was sitting in the middle. "_Okhti_...I do not offer you much advice...but as your older brother—"

"By mere moments you buffoon," Kirei returned.

Jahlil continued unperturbed, "I feel it's my duty to help guide you Kirei." Turning to face her, his blue eyes appeared sincere, "Do not allow these silly squabbles to ruin what should be the best years of our lives. Enemies are neither worth your mind nor your heart."

Kirei's eyes widen at the words and even softened when he tucked an escaped loose curl behind her ear, and gave her a hug his affectionate persona was known for. "Hm." Her arms stayed by her sides and she let loose a low groan at the too long hug. But He was right. Jem shouldn't be able to rile her up because she didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

Jahlil finally pulled back, giving an impish smile before 'booping' her nose, adding, "So when I fuck her, don't be mad."

Charlie flinched at the loud smack that emitted from the backseat of the limo.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Hi...I'm still making these and felt inspired into finishing this one. Hopefully another will be posted soon. Yay!

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Hala hala – Well, well

Ra'iA – Great

SaH – Right

Shukran – Thank you

Ra wa akbar – Ra almighty

Okhti – Sister

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

The Naked Truth: Kaiba and Jahlil _in_…

Nude with Longitude

* * *

><p>Jahlil stood in his mirror pulling his long hair up into quite the stylish Japanese up-do. This evening he was forced to sit through yet another dinner, where the current CEO his father was schmoozing, requested his entire family join him for dinner. Naturally the man had traveled with his family, so it was now he and his family's duty to act charming and move the man to sign papers through their good looks and conversation. Jahlil chuckled at such an idea and continued onward with buttoning up his freshly ironed shirt.<p>

A soft knock came to the door and his mother strolled over appearing as some queen in all of her beauty and grace. Jahlil's face naturally lit up and she smiled warmly at him. "How is my Jelly?" Naturally she began buttoning up his shirt.

"Fine." A small blush came across the young teen's cheeks at the nickname. "_Umm_, you know I hate these."

"I do know and your sister does as well." In a true motherly fashion, she took down his messy do and redid the bun.

"I thought Kirei loved getting dressed up and paraded around."

Isis chuckled creating another smile on her boy's face, "Colorful birds enjoy flaunting their plumage but only for select crowds of their choosing." Picking up his tie, Isis handed it to him, "Tie your tie honey and wait for us downstairs in the living room."

"Okay _Umm_." Her soft hand caressed his cheek in adoration, before she moved next door to Kirei's room where the girl was no doubt having a fit over her hair. Jahlil rolled his eyes when he heard the growl followed by his placating mother. The expensive material of the tie glided across his fingers as he attempted in tying it properly. However, each time it came out a sloppy mess. Growing annoyed with it, he headed down the hall with the tie in hand, to request his father's assistance.

The double doors to the large master bedroom were slightly ajar, so Jahlil took it as an open invitation. He walked in quietly not sure if his father was even present. He expected so since Kaiba hadn't gotten home until forty-five minutes ago. No doubt he was getting dressed. Sure enough, the teen heard the rustle of clothes coming from the closet and shifted his feet in that direction. Walking right into the closet, Jahlil held up the tie, "_Abi_ can you—PENIS!"

Kaiba, who had been looking down at a particular shirt, looked up to find his soft-footed son standing near the doorway; eyes wide, mouth open and gawking at his very intimate and very naked nether regions. Coolly the material of the shirt in his hand, escaped his grasped and dropped just enough to cover his package. "Jahlil, wait for me downstairs," the father calmly instructed.

Nodding dumbly, Jahlil made a quick escape downstairs to the living room. He sat in one of the armchairs tapping his foot hurriedly; all a reaction to what he had just seen. Shortly after, he heard his father's tale-tell footsteps coming down the hall before he was standing in the room. Still practicing the utmost control to what had just happened, Kaiba motioned to his son. Jahlil stood up and handed over the tie. Kaiba looped it around his neck and began expertly tying it.

"You have to remember how to do this Jahlil." Straightening the cloth, the brunet smoothed it down and eyed his handiwork. "You're not a child anymore."

"I know _Abi_..." Jahlil seemed to be growing more agitated as if he was holding something back.

Kaiba had a bad feeling he'd have to address what had just happened. He wasn't good at these types of situations, but he sure as hell didn't want Isis to swoop in and baby Jahlil on the matter. So he had seen him naked? Big deal. Kaiba didn't want to make a 'thing' out of this. He was just grateful it had been Jahlil and not Kirei. He didn't even want to image the look on his daughter's face at the view of her naked father. It would be in that moment that she would realize it would be even harder than before, to find someone like him. He smirked in arrogance.

"_Abi_..." Kaiba shifted his attention away from his pretentious thoughts to Jahlil who was now looking up at him with big eyes. "I...I..."

"What?"

"THANK YOU _ABI_!"

Suddenly Kaiba had an arm full of Jahlil who was embracing him so tight he was sure his suit would wrinkle. Before he got upset about that or asked him to let go, he asked, "For what?"

"I was worried that I wouldn't be enough but now I know, once puberty is over, I'll be _more_ than enough."

For a moment Kaiba stiffened in embarrassment, before an odd male pride overtook him. Hugging Jahlil back in a much looser way than his son was holding him; he patted the top of his head. "We are Kaibas, Jahlil; superiority literally lies within our genes."

"I do believe in awesome packages, I do I do!" Jahlil chanted as he hugged his father harder. Kaiba had no idea that this had been such a fear for him, but he was more than happy to quail that fear. No matter how ridiculous it was. What were fathers' for anyway? They were set in place to boost up the every blossoming pride of their children...even if it was in their pants...

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Arabic Words:

Umm – Mother

Abi – Father

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

The Precious Moments: Kai-Tars _in_...

Mah Brest Fwiend

* * *

><p>"Kiwei nooooooo!" Jahlil cried just as his doppelganger came running in his direction. "No run-eeen!" As usual, Kirei ignored his request and continued as fast as she could for the sandbox. As expected, the clumsy little girl tripped on the casement and face planted into the sandpit. Her face happened to land right into the impressive castle Jahlil had been building. Hair and sand exploded around her and instantly her shoulders began to shake. "KIWEI!" Jahlil struggled to his feet and rushed over to his 'little' sister.<p>

Kaiba and Isis saw what had occurred and instantly Isis was to her feet. Kaiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bench beside him. "Seto, I must tend to our daughter."

"Give Jahlil a chance Isis. Wait." Hesitating, Isis nodded and sat on the edge of the bench, anticipating any 'boo-boos' she'd have to kiss.

Meanwhile, back in the sandbox, Jahlil had finally maneuvered back to his once building site to his still laid flat sister. He squatted down and took her arm, trying to pull her up with all he had. Kirei slowly came up crying even more now. "Kiwei, you okaaay?" He knelt before her and looked at the sand covered face.

Kirei's crying affected her speech flow, as well as the infantile impediment. However, Jahlil understood. He jumped up and ran from the sandbox towards his parents. He fell a few times along the way, but rushed with all he had on his little legs. Reaching his parents, he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it Jahlil?" Isis quickly asked.

"I-I-I-I...I...uh...Kiwei!"

"Yes?" Isis pushed.

"Ieee neeed duh whipes!"

"The wipes?" Isis questioned a bit confused.

"Yes! Huweee!" Kaiba grabbed the baby bag and dug around while Jahlil stood by watching vigilantly. As soon as he pulled the re-sealable bag out, the little Kaiba took it and casted a, "Awee-got-toe," over his shoulder as he ran and fell back to Kirei.

Getting back in the sandbox, he flipped the plastic lid up, and retrieved three baby-wipes at a time. He immediately went to rubbing her face and hair off of the sand. He then took her arms and hands and clumsily continued to clean. Wipe after was wipe was used until the bag was half-full and Jahlil was satisfied. Kirei seemed to be too since her tears were now gasping sniffles.

"Kiwei oookaaaay?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes with now clean little knuckles. "Whiii Jahweeel help?"

Jahlil's face then lit up as bright as the sun kissing the park, "KIWEI MAH BREST FWIEND!" He emphasized this by throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her close to him. A big smile that reached ear-to-ear stretched his lips when she hugged back. Pulling back after the long hug, Jahlil pointed to her head, "Owh nohw!"

"Whaaa?" Kirei asked throwing up her hands, her eyes growing large.

"Youhr cuhwohn!" Digging into the sand, the little boy found the fallen metal tiara, and placed it atop her head. He adjusted it to where it was only partly sideways and sat back smiling.

"Awee-got-toe, Ni-Ni...Nii-saaaaaaann!" She smiled big and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

"Nooooo Kiweeeiiiii!" He tried to get away, but he fell over, allowing his sister free reign to litter his face with wet sloppy kisses. When she finally let him up, he sat up and retrieved his digging toys. "Cas-ule fohr Ameeerawh Kiwei!" He once more began production on his newest creation, while Kirei sat by and instructed the construction.

Kaiba crossed his legs and arms, sitting back with a cocky, 'hmph'. "Jahlil's a Kaiba, Isis, we take care of our own."

Isis wiped the moisture from the bottoms of her eyes, "He's also an Ishtar, Seto. He takes care of his own with love and absolute devotion."

Kaiba glanced over at Isis and scoffed at her emotions. He loosened his arms and placed a long fingered hand atop of hers. Naturally she embraced it. The two continued to watch their children; one in a glow of pride and the other in utmost admiration. The two little Kaiba-Ishtars didn't even notice, as they continued to play with their best-friend.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Now tell me that wasn't precious! I love writing baby talk, but I always have to sound it out. Hahahaha.

Review Response:

Lynny-the-Fool: Thanks so much for reviewing and reading my fiction. Also, I really love your SN. I don't know why but I do.

Scooby82101: Who doesn't love the KaiTar's? They make my day. And sensing off of what you said from the last ficlet, did you think Jahlil and Kirei would kiss? (Eyebrow raise) Hahahaha.

SetoIsis4Eva: Thanks for telling your sister about the story! Makes me feel special if it was good enough to share.

Zoelle: I'm the same way; I think it is absolutely adorable when a guy is really close to his mother. But Jahlil and Kaiba will occasionally meet in the middle. Literally at times. Hahahaha.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

How to Train Your Dragon _with_...

Isis and Kaiba

* * *

><p>Kaiba's chest rose and fell in heavy inflation; his tongue peaked out past his swollen lips and wetted the abused kissers, before the tip of the wet muscle rested against the corner of his mouth. His eyes hung low and his hair lie in a sexed up mess. He felt a hand trail up to the open shirt and nails ran down his chest. He arched his back and his wanton panting increased as he let loose a desperate moan. A throaty slurp echoed through the office and he jerked at the abdomen and growled low in his throat.<p>

"S...ah...stop...s...stop teasing me...dammit..." He lifted himself up and gazed down at a head full of black hair. Said hair was thrown back in a waterfall of allure and blue eyes, framed in kohl and a smoky haze that was reminiscent of a promiscuous woman. The red painted lips were smeared and swollen. She stood up to her full height and continuously ran her fingers through her hair. The 'oh so' tiny white blouse was not trying to hide the slutty push-up, that took Isis' breasts from amazing to simply illegal; the high waist black mini-skirt barely covered her behind, but the black garters that connected whatever was underneath to the dark stockings, left Kaiba in a state of pure sexual frustration. He couldn't focus on anything else but this character Isis was playing, which was only her true sensuality personified.

"Fuck..." Kaiba hissed as she took him in her hand. He watched her languidly work his organ even harder than it was before.

Letting go of him for the moment, she pressed her palm into the skin of his chest, and crawled upon him. Naturally he lye back on the desk and tried to take control of his breathing. Isis straddled his thighs and smile down at him. "Do you wish to...touch me...Seto?" Slowly she unbuttoned her shirt and allowed it to slip from her shoulders.

"Yeeessss..." He couldn't believe how desperate he sounded. But he was sure if any other was mere feet from a pair of perfectly perked up breasts, they would tell the truth. His wrists shifted and the cool metal of the handcuffs, reminded him of the restraint that only drove him further into sexual need.

Isis grinned and wound his tie around her hand. She pulled him up and he could barely keep himself propped on his splayed hands, as his chest rose and fell with anticipation. Leaning forward she barely brushed her lips against his, before gliding smoothly to his neck—leaving kisses in her wake. Kaiba leaned more into the attention and turned his head away more in embarrassment than offering her more space. Working her lips up to his ear, she whispered, "If I allow you to touch me, where would you like to first?"

"Everywhere..." He didn't know how he would do it, but the brunet was going to find a way to fondle everything on her body.

"Where first?" She bit his neck.

"Fuck yes...every...ah!" Was he at a loss for words? Not Seto Kaiba.

Isis felt her chest swell is pride; she was actually breaking Kaiba down into mush. Who knew she was capable enough to do such a deed? Her hand ran back down his revealed chest to the still very erect and exposed flesh throbbing from his slightly, pulled down slacks. Gently working the column, she slowly lowered him back onto the desk. Willingly he lie back especially when he watched her work her skirt up revealing a lack of panties. Kaiba was sure his nose would have been bleeding, had all the blood in his body been concerned with other locations.

Moving up and straddling over his hips, Isis slowly lowered herself upon him. A whoosh of air shot from his lips and he clenched his teeth, eyes watering slightly from the act beginning. Curving her back into a C, she slowly worked her body in a fantastic show of exoticism, which barely belayed the slow grinding that followed. He knew he was going to come if he kept eye contact with the very bold woman riding him. Where was his timid but willing woman?

"Seto," she quietly moaned, "Tell me...tell me, Mrs. Kaiba, how much you like it..."

"Oh fuck..."

"Tell me Mr. Kaiba...tell me how much Mrs. Kaiba pleases you..."

"Oh shit! Fuck!" His mind wasn't working. His whole body felt like it was humming—even his finger-tips felt like they could shoot lightening. "M...Mrs. Kaiba..." The utterance of the name alone did him in. Kaiba fell back and jerked hard as he came. His lungs felt like over inflated balloons that finally popped. His pelvis almost hurt from his orgasm. "Fuck..." Closing his eyes his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Don't be embarrassed love."

"I'm not blushing for the reason you think." Opening one eye he looked up at her and shot air through his nose. "I like that you're Mrs. Kaiba now...that's all..." His cheeks went from pink to red and he shut the eye.

Smiling in a warm way, Isis leaned down and kissed his lips. "I believe I enjoy it more than I should."

Wiggling his hips a little he requested, "Well enjoy it a little harder..."

"Already?"

"I've mastered more than just most things in my time...Mrs. Kaiba." He bit his lip at the use of the title giving him a rush.

"Well Mr. Kaiba," she began with a swivel of her hips, "I wish to see more of these mastered skills..."

"Show me more of yours first..."

"Gladly."

The office suddenly grew very noise but Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba paid that no mind. Luckily no one else did with the installation of sound proof walls; a truly wise Kaiba Corporation investment.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Finally got some sexy time in! Hope you all enjoyed it. And yes, this is some foreshadowing into what's to come. (Wink Wink)

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

The Quiet Moments: Kaiba and Isis _in_...

Words

* * *

><p>Kaiba swallowed the coffee that was currently in his mouth and licked his lips. He readjusted the paper in his hands though he wasn't looking at the script at all. His eyes were on the woman currently tying the shoes of his twins. She had hoisted both of them up on the counter and was going back and forth between them, so that one didn't feel like they were getting more 'shoe' attention than the other. Once the last shoe was tied she grabbed a foot from each one and squeezed, earning giggles from the toddlers.<p>

"_Ummmmmm_?"

"Yes my beloved Jahlil?"

"Why-why-why-why-why-why..."

"Gahver your whuhds!" Kirei chastised even pointing her finger in his face.

He paused to do just that before finally proclaiming, "Come tuu s'cool wif us!"

"YEAH!" Kirei squealed as she threw her arms up. "We can pway!"

"Awww..." Kissing each nose she shook her head, "Then who will play with _Abi_ if I'm with you?"

"AMI!" Kirei announced matter-of-factly.

"But _Khal_ is busy."

Jahlil placed an index finger on his lip, "Oh-oh-oh...Oh-dee-on."

"That _Khal_ is busy as well."

Yet to have mastered the art of whispering Kirei's voice made raspy asked, "Weel _Abeee_ be saaad wif ouht yuuu?" Jahlil nodded and threw his hands up shrugging.

Isis grinned from ear to ear and leaned in whispering, "He may."

Jahlil then 'booped' his mother's nose, "Den staaaay. _Abeee_ get gruhmpy when he's saaaad."

Chuckling she hoisted each one on her hip and walked over to Kaiba, "Kiss Abi goodbye." Each one leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on their father. Isis then carried them out to her car.

When Isis walked back into the kitchen sometime later, and twin free, Kaiba was still sitting at the table. He was deep in thought and appeared almost troubled. "What is it?" She hesitantly asked.

There were so many things he wanted to say in that moment. For some reason, Kaiba was continuously having these moments where he wanted to tell Isis everything he was thinking. But the words always got lost between his brain and his mouth. He wasn't the sappy type and he never would be. So he communicated these ideas the only way he knew she'd understand. Walking over to her he cradled her face in his large hands and stroked her lips with his thumb, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back he looked down into her eyes and found a small smile on her lips.

"It seems you would be sad without me, hm?"

"Shut up." He kissed her again before reaching behind her to tap her bottom, "Now _play_ with me."

"It does keep you from being so grumpy."

Good naturedly he retorted, "Didn't I say shut up?"

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

I just felt like writing some Trustshipping since I miss it. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed another little installment.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

The Quiet Moments: Kaiba and Isis _in_...

What Rhymes with Adorable?

* * *

><p>"Really? Seto doesn't really do that..."<p>

Kaiba halted in the foyer at the sound of his name. He heard a shuffling sound and knew she must be on the phone. Crossing his arms, he listened closely.

"Oh no, not that either...really? Joseph does that?"

'_Joey_,' the brunet's mind hissed loudly. He was almost tempted to find someone to punch in the face at the mention of the blonde. Ever since Mai and Joey had had kids of their own, the two women had bonded over the fact and grown as friends. Kaiba hated it. Not only did he have to expose his perfect brood to products of idiotic sperm, but he had to deal with Yami _and_ Joey. Why did Isis have to get friends he hated? He almost wanted to lock her in a room as punishment for not getting around people he could at least stomach. But the only times he ever locked them away in a room, it had led to _delicious_ encounters. Maybe it was a good idea...

"Seto has his own version of romance...no, not like that. It's much more treasured since it's practical and rarely occurs."

'Rarely occurs?!' He almost scoffed out loud. 'Practical?' What an ungrateful woman! Everyone knew romance wasn't supposed to be practical. It was the reason behind begrudgingly getting her flowers. He enjoyed the look on her face when she got the bouquets, but they always died and always would. At times, he was tempted to biologically reverse the effects of wilting petals, but then he realized he had more important things to do with his spare time—like eavesdrop.

"Oh I don't know about that Mai...maybe you're right. Maybe men just don't get it."

'Just don't get it?' Now he was really insulted. Stalking off down the hall he made a plan to 'get it.'

**Upstairs**

Kirei flipped backwards off the bed while Jahlil screamed in a high pitched yelp. Both twins tried to slow their heartbeat and catch their breath, while the door bounced off the door stopper, slowly swinging back into their father's hand.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"You just reenacted a scene from every horror movie!" Kirei began with her feet still up in the air.

"You always do this and it scares us every time." Jahlil reached down and helped his sister into her regular upright and lock position.

Kaiba pointed to Jahlil, "And I told you to stop screaming like that."

"It's called puberty _Abi_!" Jahlil groused as he threw his hands up. "I can't help it...I wish I could..."

Kirei dusted off the imaginary dirt from her clothes, "_Abi_...what do you want?" She plopped back on her bed where she was before.

Kaiba raised a brow high into his hairline, "What do _I_ want? I could be asking you two the same thing since this is _my_ house."

Kirei and Jahlil gave him deadpanned looks and in unison asked, "What is it about _Umm_ now?"

Kaiba glared at the know-it-alls and closed the door. He grabbed a nearby arm chair and sat down, crossing his arms as some reprimanded child. "Don't I give your mother romance?" Jahlil immediately burst into loud obnoxious laughter that oddly reminded Kaiba of 'Aunt' Marik's cackle. His skin crawled at the sound but his nostrils flared when Kirei blinked owlishly at him. "What?!"

"You...you're serious _Abi_?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm serious. When have I ever not been serious?"

"True," the boy nodded stroking his smooth jaw. "But in all honesty _Abi_—" Kirei slapped a hand across her twin's mouth sensing the tightening muscles of her father.

"Why don't you try something romantic for her?" Kirei knew now was not the time for honesty. When Kaiba's ego was slightly bruised, you couldn't give him the truth but rather suggestions. She had realized this when she spotted her mother doing it to him, and Jahlil doing it to her. She suddenly felt vindictive with the idea and shoved Jahlil back. "Any ideas?"

"Here's one," Jahlil returned the push with a kick of his foot, knocking Kirei to the side.

"Don't kick your sister," Kaiba disciplined. "She's clumsy enough as it is."

"I am NOT!" Kirei sat back up but somehow lost her balance and toppled to the floor again.

"You were saying?" Jahlil wiggled his eyebrows sticking his tongue out at her.

"What I was saying is you BOTH are on your own!" She jumped up with her face beet red. "Get out!"

"But what about my homework?" Jahlil whined pushing his calculus book towards her.

"I'm your father you can't kick me out!" Kaiba knew the hierarchy and a child could not remove their parent.

Kirei took in a big lung full of air and roared, "UUUUMMM—" She cut herself off when Jahlil jumped up grabbing his items and was shoved to the floor, by their retreating father when he got in the way.

Kaiba and Jahlil stood in the hall as the bedroom door slammed shut and both had alike looks of annoyance. "Women..." Jahlil kicked against the floor. "They get boobs suddenly they're _sooo_ complicated." Turning on his heel he planned to return to his bedroom when Kaiba grabbed his shoulder. Looking back at his dad he narrowed his brows. Kaiba returned that with a small cock of his head. Jahlil nodded and motioned forward.

They both sat in the tornado attack that was the boy's room and Kaiba was trying to understand why he even came into the trash heap. "Hurry up before I set fire to this room."

"Okay, okay!" Jahlil reached under a pile of underwear and pulled out a notebook. He walked back over and handed it to his dad. "Use this paper."

"For what?"

"Write _Umm_ a romantic note—something that rhymes. Girls adore love letters especially when it's written on cute stationary."

"_Cute_?" Kaiba almost gawked. He opened the book and sure enough each page was littered with cartoon characters that he recognized and most he didn't. Each page got more and more disgusting and he wasn't sure if he could dare touch one of them. "Jahlil..."

"Come on _Abi_! I'm a love guru."

"Since when?"

"Since some kids paid me to write their love letters for them." He shrugged, "You always get on to me for being such a softy. Well, now it's your turn." Smiling cheekily he added, "Hey...I might get a sibling I could like out of it. So it's a fair trade."

"Don't ever allude to your mother and I having sex again."

"Well you guys do...right? I mean, you go in the bedroom mean and come out nice. Releasing a few ghost babies is the only way to do that." Kaiba braced his large hand against the boy's forehead and shoved him into his room, closing the door.

The CEO was sitting in the living room, flipping through the pages and thinking of how disgusting the stationary was. How could someone actually like this stuff? It was so sappy and absolutely juvenile he could barely stand to look at it, better yet decide which one to take. And thanks to Jahlil, now sex wouldn't leave his mind. The boy was too horny and always passed it on to whoever he interacted with. Maybe he was contagious. His eyes narrowed; he better not be since he spent so much time with Kirei. Tapping his chin, he willed his creativity to burst into a subject he usually never funneled it into.

After choosing the stationary and writing the message (that did indeed rhyme) he rolled his eyes. This was not going to work. Isis was going to read this, see the stationary he chose and think two things. The first being that he had been drinking and came up with this; the second being that he was trying way to hard and wasn't sincere. He pinched the bridge of his nose and was tempted to ground Jahlil just for offering him the notebook. But he was Seto Kaiba after all. Isis only had eyes for him and who could blame her? Pushing his ego into believing he had nothing to lose, he reread the note and convinced himself to get up and plant the item. Once he had, he retreated to the bedroom to wait.

**Library**

Isis sat on one of the couches reading a very good book. She had been sitting there for about an hour taking in the twisting plot and detailed characters. Finally getting to chapter nine she was shocked to find a small folded up note; the long end of it pressed into the binding. She assumed it was one of their children's properties and was going to pass it on, until she saw her name written in a calligraphy she had never seen. Sitting up straighter, she gently unfolded it and was shocked to see chibi characters of couples in their school uniform tiled all around the edges, with a background of pink with giant purple hearts. One couple was seen giving one another gifts and blushing; another showed a girl tackling the blushing boy into a hug while another showed him kissing her cheek. It was..._cute_. Leaning in she read:

_You're contagious like Hepatitis A_

_I wish our children would runaway_

_If Yami comes over he'll need good luck_

_Come to the bedroom so we can fuck_

_Kaiba_

Isis reread the note multiple times before folding it back up and heading upstairs. Pushing open the door to the master bedroom, she found the brunet lying on the bed with his tablet in hand. Gently she closed the door and called, "Seto...?"

Not even looking up he answered, "What?"

"I got your note."

Immediately his face flamed pink and his charts were now even more entertaining. "Hm."

"Seto..."

The call demanded eye contact. Swallowing his pride, he faced the music in the key of humiliation. Kaiba looked up to find her at the end of the bed. She leaned forward and reached behind her neck. The sundress she had been wearing suddenly pooled at her feet and his pants almost ripped from his pelvis. "_Oh_ _shit_..." He set the tablet aside and leaned back in a haughty position as she crawled over him. Who said Seto Kaiba wasn't romantic? Maybe a book of poetry was in his future.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Yaaaay Trustshipping! Had this idea sneak up on me and I quickly wrote it down. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Umm – Mother

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

How to Train Your Dragon _with_...

Isis and Kaiba

* * *

><p>"...Fuck..." Seto Kaiba wasn't going to last. He just knew this was a bad idea from the get-go. This wasn't usually his style—okay, not that he really had too many complaints when to came to locations, but technique, yes. His feet were sweating in his boots, his black pants felt too tight on his quivering calves and thighs and don't even get him started on the stupid black turtle-neck he was wearing. Who the hell wears a turtleneck in the autumn? "Shit..." He wasn't making any sense now. But that wasn't his fault. It really wasn't.<p>

"Seto...you're grimacing again."

"Shut up and get on with it." Why was she talking to him? Did she not know he needed to concentrate right now? He needed to focus on not filling his already clinging pants with premature ejaculate and her voice was not helping. Suddenly he grunted and his head thudded back against the seat. Biting his lip, his eyes were wide and staring at the ceiling. 'Don't fucking come you son of a bitch,' his ego roared.

"Am I...am I hurting you?"

"NO," he nearly hissed. "Now get on with it." Suddenly he was devoid of all touches and he knew she was sitting back. Sitting back and staring at him.

"Seto..."

"And your name is Isis." Isis gave a slight huff and he smirked in reply. This was definitely helping his roaring hormones. "I told you to get on with it."

"But you seem in pain. Is this..." He could hear her playing with her hands and second guessing herself. He hated when she did that. It only meant that it would be that much harder to move things along. Closing his eyes, he took in a big lung full of breath and tiled his head down, staring straight at her. Immediately the air hissed through his teeth in searing CO2. "Fuck Isis just fucking...fuck..." He couldn't even get the words out, but how could he?

She sat—no, kneeled before him in a subservient position dressed like she should have been strutting around the Playboy Mansion, during some high roller party of gambling and cigars. The white corset had her bust just about exploding from the top and the black suspenders around the globes didn't help. They dropped down and connected to a small pair of black boy-shorts, which had garter belts connecting to the top of black thigh highs encasing her legs. Her open black platforms were so tall they had been eye level at some point in the evening. The fluffy white tail on the shorts and bunny ear headband (complete with one drooping ear) didn't help the case either. As did the red lips, smoky eyes and all along dominating nature she was emitting. This stimulation had all been way too much. But his mind corrected him of what was really throwing his stamina off.

He was tied up too. He sat in a basic armless dining room chair that was actually more comfortable than he knew. His arms were behind the backrest, held together by a set of handcuffs. Each ankle was handcuffed to one of the front chair legs and originally he had been blindfolded. He actually missed being blindfolded. At least then he could keep an erection without the fear of it exploding in his pants. But despite such a kinky predicament, his mind still harped on him of what the real reason behind such a boner was. He stared at her outfit again and even tugged on his bonds. These all caused more jolts of arousal to his pelvis but it wasn't until his eyes settled on the top of her head that the length bobbed between his legs.

She was..._blonde_.

Isis Ishtar was blonde. Not blonde as in a cute way to call her stupid; she was far from it considering Kaiba was not a fan of simpletons. But her hair—the very strands that once hung midnight from her scalp, now lay in platinum threads of silk. Her caramel skin now popped copper in any lighting and her eyes almost radiated sapphire. Her looks were intensified by the dye and it was messing with his head—both of them. It didn't help she was currently breathing on his crotch with her hands on his thighs. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow. When in the hell had she started breathing on his crotch and started touching his thighs?

"You're doing it again..."

"And you're doing it again and by it I mean talking." Looking down at her, he faced the dizzying wave of arousal that blurred his vision at the long exposure to the mind-fuck below him. "Please continue."

"But you seem—"

"Annoyed? Well I am because you won't just fuck me."

Rather than flinch away from the crude words, she was more than use to him taking a Diva route during certain sessions of sex. Sure he was usually impatient and very demanding the rare moments she made an effort to dominate him. But something was off with her CEO and she was ready to find out. At first she had worried that her plans to spice up their sex life had fallen flat yet the look in his eyes was building her confidence back up. Licking her lips, she once more reclaimed her inner vixen. Standing to her borrowed height of six foot, she straddled his legs and had him eyelevel with the area below her belly-button, and above her bottoms. She placed one hand on his shoulder while the other tilted his head up. He did so reluctantly and tried to glare at her, but it just came off sexual beyond almost her control. His silent dominance was always hard to deny, but she was now on a mission.

She sported a very Ishtar smirk and cocked her head, "Are you...overwhelmed by my transformation?"

"What really overwhelms me is this conversation. Why the fuck are we having it?"

"Are you dangerously aroused my love?" Rather than respond, he shook his head from her hold and the clink of the cuffs told her of his clenching fists. His eyes darted to the far wall and in the faint lighting of the room; she could view a blush across his cheeks. Isis wasn't one for embarrassing someone or taking advantage of a situation, but she did enjoy teasing on occasion. "Tell me Seto..." She glided back in those tall heels and ran hands over her body, "Is it my outfit?" Her fingers teased the suspenders and snapped them against her body, causing Kaiba to suck in a lung full of air, the binds rattling. "Or perhaps the bottoms?" She turned around and made sure he got a good view of her derriere and cottontail. "Or is my hair?" She lifted the golden hair up and sexily shook it against her back, while looking back at him; blue eyes so azure they looked as if they'd drip from her eyes.

"Shit..." He breathed. Why was this turning him on so hard? Was it because Isis had some semblance of every woman he had ever turned down? Sure he had had previous partners but he wasn't one for sleeping around. He was too much of a germaphobe for that but people often got clingy...to his wallet. Too many women were looking for easy way outs in life. Whether it was it was to milk his money, reputation or looks, it was always something he had no plan of surrendering; especially when she was just a whore for the evening thinking she deserved more.

But Isis stood before him embodying almost every promiscuous girl he had encountered, looking to climb some social ladder through bedroom tactics, always appearing in some ridiculous streetwalker attire and hair color that was never hers and never would be. But with Isis — this fantasy Isis — he could have her anyway he wanted her without the worry of betrayal and lies. He could be as rough as needed without reading about it later; he could even kiss her without the worry of contracting some sexually transmitted situation. She was his, only his and it had nothing to do with him being Seto Kaiba. Well, of course it did but not in the way those whores wanted it. Was his arousal actually connected to something deeper and sentimental? Was he getting sappy during sex? What had this relationship done to him?

Suddenly Isis was walking back over and she placed her bottom against his shoulder and slithered it down along his chest, before resting on the steel rod still trapped in his pants. Her body rolled into him and he threw his head back, growling deep in his chest, his eyes rolling around like marbles under his lids. "Fuck..." He breathed hard through his nose and swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his mouth. The soft warm pressure to his groin felt like absolute salvation. "Oh shit Isis..." It was safe to say it wasn't just that gross thought he had before, but something more tangible like sexual desire.

Regardless, he felt lucky in more ways than one.

"Isis if you don't fucking stop..."

"Harder?" Her hips dug in harder.

He nearly choked as he threw his head back growling out a strong, "Fuck you."

"In due time love..."

Luck always had been overrated.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

I missed Trustshipping and have had writers block for TOO LONG. So I'm writing whatever I want to try to push through it. It's almost 5AM so I guess I should go to sleep...probably won't but I hope all of those up with me enjoyed this.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

Princess Kirei: The Royal Crier _in_...

ABI!

* * *

><p>Silence was the semblance of peace in the Kaiba study. Seto Kaiba sat behind his desk musing through documents that had yet to be finished. He wasn't backed up and at this point, he was ahead of all his schedules. This was simply leisure work to keep his hands busy while he anticipated certain dates. His fireplace was actually crackling quietly and the November rains outside drowned out any other ruckus that could disturb him.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The long wail of a Harpy rattled that once orb of calm and in the midst of signing a document Kaiba nearly signed his name inappropriately. Letting out a hiss of air Kaiba heard the feisty footsteps heading down that long marble hallway towards his office. Scooting papers aside he waited for the entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III!" This was followed by a rapping on his door.

"Enter."

Kirei Kaiba entered utterly drenched from head to toe. "Abi..." the swelled up thirteen year old tracked wet footprints across his imported wood—Kaiba did his best not to kick her out with the mess, "I'm soaked."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and swiveled his chair around. She rounded the desk and stood before him, arms crossed with her right hip slightly jutted in a show of arrogance and annoyance. The pose was hauntingly familiar but Kaiba refused to identify it. "What happened?"

"I was attending an outing with my friends when bad weather arose. _Abi_, they LEFT me!"

Now the story interested him. How DARE they leave HIS daughter out in the rain! "What?"

Kirei slowly let her arms drop by her hips and lowered her head. Immediately her shoulders shook and the water dripping from her hair wasn't the only part of her leaking. "Why does everyone hate me?" Her voice garbled by heavy whimpers that were blossoming into full sobbing.

Immediately he locked up and his eyes went wide. "I uh..." Kaiba absolutely hated when she cried. Though Kirei was a lot like him, one of the largest things that differed between them were her heavy emotions. Every feeling was pushed to the max so when she was crippled with sadness, it was always genuine and heartbreaking. Plus, what father wants to watch their little girl cry? Surely not him, but he was also awful at comforting; that was Isis' forte. "Where—"

"I don't want _Umm_, I want you!" She curled up in his lap for the first time since she had turned a teen and hugged him tight. She buried her face in the cashmere turtleneck and continued crying.

Kaiba awkwardly lifted his arms and flapped them robotically around her, not sure what to do. Kirei showed pity on him and took his arms, wrapping them securely around her. He gently squeezed her in thanks before slowly resting his head atop of hers. He knew Isis always liked when he did such action and sure enough Kirei quieted down against him.

"Tell me what happened."

"We were all in the park," her small voice mumbled against his clothes. "Then we saw the clouds coming in. Jin called his chauffeur and said he'd be there soon. I...I went to the bathroom and when I came out, everyone was gone. I called them and they never answered. I even sent a text..."

"What did they say?" He could tell from her delay that surely something had been said.

"One of them, Kumi, texted back and told me that they all hated me and hoped I got struck by lightning."

Kaiba kept himself from pulling up this 'Jin' and 'Kumi's' personal records to ruin them before they could even turn sixteen. "Who do they think they are?"

Kirei pulled back and looked up into her dad's eyes with blue eyes, "Better than me..."

This time Kaiba didn't need help. He embraced her with everything he had and rubbed his cheek placating against her head of big black curls. The look he had seen in her eyes was utter insecurity. Kirei had struggled with her own self-identity since turning double digits. She was very insecure and had no reason to be so. She was beautiful, smart and his. Her being his alone should have given her all the confidence in the world, but the still learning father had something else to learn: his little princess was no longer little. She was budding into a woman and having him tell her she was the best would no longer be enough. Today was a perfect example of it. A small part of him ached with the realization.

"_Abi_?"

"Yes?"

She whispered in the sweetest of tones, "Am I still your princess?"

Kirei held on to him tighter and he felt warm all over despite him now being just as soaked with cold rain water as she. Even if his words weren't always enough, and even the things she remembered him telling her wasn't enough in the time of recollection; as long as she remembered them and continued to reinforce them through any mode, he could be happy. Even though one day she would be societal and literally too big for his arms, he would still make room on his lap for his princess.

Kaiba actually smiled as he nodded warmly against her. "Always."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

I was feeling sentimental and typed this up. I also realized I haven't updated this in a while and wanted to do so. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Umm – Mother

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

The Fascinating World of Kai-Tar

The Quiet Moments: Kaiba and Isis _in_...

Homecoming

* * *

><p>Isis was in the comfort of her bed thoroughly enjoying the soft cotton against her skin and plush mattress cradling her body. She had spent the last twenty days taking care of the ten-year old 'Terror Twins.' When Jahlil wasn't randomly crying over the loss of his newest love—scratch that, crush, Kirei was throwing a tantrum over her 'awkward' body or 'ugly' hair. By day thirteen Isis felt herself breaking down and digging out the contact numbers her husband had left her just in case the twins drove her insane. She then stashed the card back, worrying she'd annoy him with her complaining much how the twins were with her.<p>

Burying herself deeper in the bed they shared, she realized this is the longest he had been away since Jahlil and Kirei were born. Heck, since they had gotten married. She missed him dearly but she'd never admit that through the phone. He'd either A, think something was wrong or B, be distracted wherever he was. She didn't want either to happen so she resigned herself to romantic passive aggressive texts of: 'Sleep tight' and 'Good morning.' Nothing too clingy—just enough to show she was thinking of him. Rolling over, she stared up at the ceiling and twiddled her toes, wondering what time it was in New York City; if some fast American girl was throwing herself at him; and if she could really go thirty days without Kaiba.

Flopping a hand over her face, she didn't notice when the bedroom door creaked open, spilling in temporary light before closing again. She did hear the click of the door and assumed it was one of her children looking to crawl into bed with her. That habit had returned two-fold since Kaiba left for his business trip. She knew they missed him but tonight she really needed some sleep if she was going to push forward. She didn't move at the hope they'd leave their tired mother alone. But that wasn't the case when the bed dipped.

"...Isis..." That raspy tone immediately had her body up and her eyes open. There they spotted clean-cut brunet hair, tired blue eyes and a suit jacket already being taken off. "Where you sleep?"

Kaiba fell back on the bed when he suddenly had his wife pounce on him like a kitten with yarn. He caught himself on his left arm and Isis with the right. Too tired to fight it, he slowly slid back and just enjoyed the warmth of her body. The warmth he'd missed since he got on that plane to America.

"Seto..."

"Mm?" Her hands tentatively took his and her thumbs gently caressed the palms. He sighed lightly in contentment before those hands moved down the sides of her body, and lewdly slapped on her bottom. "What the hell Isis?"

She chuckled to herself before tucking her head more snuggly under his chin. "I needed to know I wasn't going crazy with missing you and that you were actually here."

"You're crazy regardless." He emphasized it by gripping her bottom and giving it a firm slap. "Mm...I missed that."

"Not all of me?"

"Trick question."

Isis tilted her head back and her eyes searched the planes of Kaiba's angled face. She took in the lack of stubble to the almost bags forming under his eyes. She smiled warmly and kissed the side of his jaw. "You came back early."

"By this point in my career, I don't hear anything new. I told them we could wrap things up in less time than they were projecting. As usual, I was right."

"I'm glad you came back early...I needed you."

"Seems everyone does these days." He smirked in a way that made her heart flutter and his hands affectionately ran along her bottom. "I don't mind being needed here."

Isis' lips returned to his jaw, working those lip prints firmly to his lips, where the wise-cracks were born but a loving kiss was given. Long fingered hands buried themselves in her hair and pulled her impossibly closer; his tongue romantically slipping between her lips and bestowing her mouth with an attention she craved. Isis was putty in Kaiba's hands, just the way he liked it. Naturally her legs slid open to his advances and the first roll of her hips against his, had Kaiba forcing some energy into his jet lagged bones to show how much he missed and needed Isis. He wanted every caress to show of the lonely hotel room; every kiss to tell her what he couldn't over the phone; every roll of his body into hers to recommit himself to their matrimony. He wanted his wife to know she was his and his alone no matter where he went and what he did. But this moment ended just as quick as it happened when the bedroom door flew open and tow mops of black hair and big blue eyes came bounding in, uncaring of the position their parents were in.

"_ABI_!" Jahlil cried, tackling his parents who were still very much attached. Kirei chose to giggle in glee, swiftly crawling onto the bed and cuddling up next to the man known as her father.

Isis removed herself, opting to turn the side lamp on, and offered her children their well deserved reunion with their dad. After all, they both missed him just as much as she did. With the way Kaiba patiently took Jahlil's mile-a-minute stories and Kirei's oddly silently cuddling disposition, she could tell he missed them.

Then his eyes quickly caught hers, promising a level of alone time that would occur later, and in that look alone, she knew he not only missed her but loved her just the same as when he left.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Haven't written one of these in a while and I've really been missing Trustshipping in my life. I hope everyone enjoyed this fluffy little installment.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
